Words Unspoken
by LeicoAllTheWay
Summary: After the Giant War, Percy and Annabeth broke up, as Annabth and Jason have been seeing one another. After 3 years of silence between Percy and Annabeth, Annie calls up Percy, and he finds out that Jason has been kidnapped. And what does Piper have to say? Find out in this dramatic, fast paced, (if I do say so myself) fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Softies, leave now. This will be dark, depressing, and against anything I had ever stood for for Percabeth. Sorry. And by softies I mean the people who can't handle heart break. (I know most of you are way to curios now…) P.S. Barely any logic in this, but that's how I roll. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters mentioned. No matter how badly I want to. **

Percy's POV

"Percy," Annabeth said, in the doorway of my cabin. "Can we talk?"

I looked at the Daughter of Athena. Her face said, "This is important." I automatically went into panic mode. When a girl says she wants to talk, it normally never ends well. "Sure, Annie. What about?"

"Uh, I don't know how to put this. I-um, you know what, forget I even said anything. Goodnight, Perce." Anna tried to leave the room, of course, I wouldn't let her.

"Anna, you can tell me anything. Please." I said.

Annabeth sighed. "You're not making this easier, Percy." The tone that she used, the way she said it, this was not, normal.

I stared at Annabeth. "What is it Anna?"

There were tears in her eyes. "Percy, this has been on my mind for a while. I promised myself to wait until after the war with the giants. Percy, ever since Tartarus, I just wanted to forget it all. All the quests, the attacks, all of it. Percy, I don't want this any more."

I tried very hard not to cry in front of Annabeth. I summoned all the courage I could find and said, "What are you trying to say?"

"Percy, I need a break. From…from all of this. I need to figure myself out."

This wasn't the real Anna speaking to me. This wasn't _my_ Annabeth. "Annabeth, don't talk to me like that. You and I both know that isn't the real reason you made this decision. You would never say anything like that."

"Percy." Annabeth whispered. "I need to take a break. I'll call you. I love you." Annabeth kissed me. I kissed her back knowing that it could be our last kiss.

"I love you, too, beautiful." I whispered as she walked out of the cabin.

(Next day)

I buried myface deeper in my pillow, letting out a groan. I'd gotten no sleep that night, I just cried and hit stuff for a while. How had Anna done that to me? I loved her with all my heart. And then she just goes and tells me she needs a break?!

But, then again, I may be being unfair. I wanted a break, too. I needed to just…breathe. Maybe that's how Annabeth was feeling. Maybe this was good for us. Maybe…

No. I loved Annabeth to much to betray her. I love her so much. I will never stop. So, I will have to let her take the time she needs.

I checked my phone every 5 minutes, making sure it wasn't on vibrate, checking for any texts, e-mails, Snapchats, Facebook messages, anything from Anna.

Hours of torure, days of agony, and weeks of being miserable past. I didn't train, barely ate, hardly slept, and nearly drove myself mad. People were beginning to think I was attacked, or on another quest.

But finally, at 3 a.m. 2 ½ weeks after our argument, Annabeth called. "Percy? Can I come over?" she said, trying not to cry.

"Of course." I answered.

Within minutes, Wise Girl was at my door. She looked like a wreck, eyes bloodshot from crying, dark rings from insomnia. Oh, gods, she was going through the exact same thing I had. The exact same thing that had been slowly driving me mad.

"Percy. I never thought this day would come." She walked into my room, and sat in an empty bunk. She put her face in her hands, and took a shaky breath. "I have to tell you something."

I sat with her, and put my arm around her. "Anything."

"I've been keeping something from you for a while now. I, um, I've been seeing someone else." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I- I'm so so so so sorry."

I wasn't angry. I felt responsible, like an older brother. "Who is he?" I said calmly.

"J- Jason." said Annie.

"Does Piper know?" I asked.

"Yeah, she, uh, just found out, actually."

"Does he make you happy?" I asked.

"Yes." answered Anna, without hesitation.

"Then I'm happy for you two."

"We'll just have to be what we were at first. Best friends."

"No."

"What?" Anna looked appalled.

"Do you even care about anyone but yourself? Do you know what you're doing to me? You know what? Go be happy with Jason. See if I care. But _never_ speak to me again." Annabeth stared at me. "Go."

I haven't spoke to Annabeth Chase since that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING:THERE WILL BE TEARS. LOTS OF 'EM! PEOPLE ARE MISERABLE. IF YOU CAN'T HADLE IT, LEAVE! (Sorry, didn't mean to yell…)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own PJO HoO or any of the characters mentioned. **

Chapter 2

**Percy's POV** (3 years later)

I jiggled the keys in my apartment door. It had been a long day at work, and all I wanted to do was watch football some football with Grover.

Of course, thats not what happened.

I walked into my apartment, and collapsed on the couch. I picked up the phone to call Grover, but something unexpected caught my eye. "Missed Call: Wise Girl"

I told her to never speak to me again. I told her to forget it all. But…she still called. Maybe she wanted me back. Why had I kept her in my contacts this long?! It's been years. But, maybe I expected this to happen. Maybe, I secretly hoped that Anna would come to her senses. Maybe I wanted Jason would fall off a cliff…

Well, I guess there was only one way to find out. She left a message, so I listened to it.

Recorded Annabeth said,

"Percy. I really need to talk to you. Yeah, I know it's been years. And yeah, I know you said to never talk to you again since… that night. And yeah, it's been hard for me, too. But, something happened and, I just need someone to talk to. I get it if you don't want to talk, and I get it if you never want to see me again. Anyway, I feel stupid talking to thin air. I guess bye."

I sighed. What happened in which Anna would turn to me? Did I have the courage to speak to her again? I have a terrible temper at times, I didn't want to hurt her. But what was it? Was she okay?

I thought about it for a while. Eventually, I called her back.

"Percy?" Anna asked.

"I got your message." I said.

"Percy, please don't hang up."

"I won't, Wise Girl." I haven't said that to her in so long. It sort of felt, uncomfortable.

"Thank you."

It was silent for a while. FInnally, I said "Anna, what happened? Why'd you call?"

"Percy, I know it's been years, but do you think I could come over? I-I can't tell you this over the phone. It's kind of extreme."

I pondered this for a while. I didn't think that I could see her face-to-face without saying or doing something that would hurt her. Whatever was already bothering her seemed bad enough, and I certainly did not want to make it worse. But, then again, she needed someone to lean on, and I would be there in a heartbeat if I needed to.

And maybe I never stopped loving her, even after she gave up on me.

** Annabeth's POV**

I was beginning to think Percy hung up on me. There was a good possibility that he would, considering all that I've done to him, and then requested to see him. But he was going to want to here this.

**Flashback**

"Pipes, are you sure? He just went to the store. He couldn't have been…" I said to a sobbing Piper on the phone.

"I saw it happen. Turn on the news!" Piper sobbed.

I flipped on the TV to see Jason's face on the screen "Jason Grace, a 19-year-old from New York, was kidnapped today in the Mini-Mart." said the news reporter, as tears rolled down my face. "The suspect is still questionable, and the police are still questioning witnesses.'

"Oh my gods." I murmured, and hung up the phone.

**Present Time**

"Sure, Annie, come on over. Do you need the address?"

"Uh, no, Grover already, um, told me." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Oh, well, okay then."

The drive was long, and it seemed more long now that Jason was gone. He'd been gone for three days, and all the police said I could do was to have hope, and to keep an eye out for possible suspects. I don't know how Percy hasn't heard about it, but I knew nothing about his life nowadays.

I knew _nothing_ about him. It hit me that I knew nothing about the guy who my days used to revolve around. I knew nothing about the legendary Percy Jackson. A tear rolled down my cheek. I used to never cry, but know it seems like thats all I ever did.

I walked in to Percy's apartment building, and into an elevator. It occurred to me that this could very well be one of the most awkward moments of my life. But I knocked on Percy's door anyway.


	3. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, in case you haven't figured it out, the first chapter was sort of like a prequel-type thing, only it had dialogue. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or the characters mentioned, yada yada yada. However, I do own Derek and Amilio, as they are figures of my imagination. **

**Jason's POV**

A mixture of sweat and blood trickled down my temples. After all the things I did and learned as praetor, I still couldn't untie myself from these stupid, stupid ropes.

"Hey, Lightning Boy." sneered one of the guys that kidnapped me. It was so dark in the basement, that I couldn't make out who it was.

Though it hurt to say anything, I still summoned up all the courage I had and sputtered, "I told you not to call me that."

"Oh, he's fierce today." It was Derek. I cringed nervously. "Shut up, you worthless piece of trash." He punched me in the stomach, and I let out a small groan. Derek smirked, and hit me again. "You can't even take a hit!"

Amilio came down the stairs, and slowly pried Derek's grimy hands off of me. "Derek, you can't hurt him too badly, he's a valuable piece of our plan."

"Oh, c'mon, man, the kid needs a bit of discipline, how else will we know he'll follow the plan?" Derek said, still looking dangerous.

"We need him, okay? Just, don't kill him, okay?" He used the word _kill_ very seriously, like it had been done before.

"Fine, but the Lightning Boy at least needs to take a nap." Those were the last words I heard before the black overtook my vision, and was knocked into unconsciousness.

**Annabeth's POV**

"So, you mean to tell me that Jason was kidnapped, and the police have no idea where he is, and what to do?" Percy asked. I smiled, comfortable to be in our normal pattern again. "How can you be smiling, this is terrible!"

"Percy, the police said that all we could do is have hope." I said, a lump forming in my throat. "Have hope that Jason, our friend and hero, can find his way back."

"I am so, so, so, sorry Anna. You don't deserve this."

He was right. I didn't deserve this. The gods just keep piling stuff on me, and I didn't deserve this! I go on countless quests for these stupid, stupid gods, and what do I get? My ex-boyfriend/best friend, kidnapped.

**Flashback**

"Jase, this isn't right." I pulled away from the kiss. "I can't do this, I can't be with you."

"Why, Annie, I thought…"

"Jason, I feel responsible towards Percy. Even if were not together anymore, I still feel responsible when bad things happen to him. He's still my best friend, and I would never hurt him." I took a shaky breath. "This, this is hurting him. And I simply won't allow it. I'm sorry."

I got out of Jason's bed, though we were just chatting. "Anna, please don't go. I-I need you. Can't we just be friends?"

I pondered that for a second. "I think I'd like that."

**Present Time**

"He's my best friend. _He _didn't deserve this. Put me in his place." I knelt down on my knees. "GODS OF OLYMPUS! PLEASE JUST BRING JASON BACK!"

I started crying. The terrible thoughts ran through my mind. I could've done something, anything, in a heartbeat. I instantly felt guilty about saying I didn't deserve this. Because Jason didn't deserve this. He had been through the same, if not more, than me. Jason, he didn't deserve this. Not now, not ever. He didn't need this.

I cried myself to sleep that night, on the floor of Percy Jackson's apartment.

**Kind of a short chapter, but I was bored and wanted to update, so yeah. When are good posting times? Write in the reviews. Do you like this story so far, or does it suck? I will take suggestions, and if you came up with it, the chapter will be dedicated to you. :)**


	4. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I came up with a updating schedule. I'll update Friday night, around 7:30 to 8:30 and Saturday, at about the same time. Sunday, if I have the time, I will post at around 1:30ish. This is all sort of tentative, because sometimes weekends can be packed. Anyway, I've babbled enough, on with the story!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or the characters mentioned. If I did, I would be hiding from a mob of fangirls right about now. Also, I don't own Skittles or M and M's. **

** Annabeth's POV**

The last place I expected to be when I woke up was Percy Jackson's bed, after 3 years of silence. But alas, there I was. I knew he didn't sleep in the bed over the course of the night because I was perfectly covered up, and the door was closed. Then I remembered how I even wound up here, and my heart sank. _Jason. _

I mentally scolded myself for showing weakness, especially in front of Percy. But then again, maybe it was good for me to let out some of this pain, and the one person I knew I could trust when things were bleak, was Percy. He would wipe my eyes, and help me pick myself up, even if we weren't dating. I could count on him…couldn't I?

Morning light shined in my eyes, as I allowed them to fully open for the first time that morning. I sat up in bed, and looked around the bedroom. The walls were a light blue, with various sea decorations. A picture of him and I when we were twelve hung on one of the walls, next to a picture of his mom. It was kind of cute, I had to admit. I slipped my hair into a ponytail, and walked out of the bedroom.

"Hey, Annie, how'd ya sleep?" said Percy from the kitchen.

"Good, I guess." And I did. For the first time in forever, I finally got some sleep without being disturbed by nightmares.

"Good, want some pancakes?" he asked, pouring syrup on his blue pancakes.

"Tempting, but no, thanks." He seemed rather content with his blue food, and I was sure the only reason he asked was because he was trying to be polite. "Hey, can you turn on the news?"

He switched on the TV in the kitchen, and turned on the morning news. I wanted to know if people were still looking for Jason.

"And still more to come ion Channel 8 News: Jason Grace, the 19-year-old boy who was kidnapped. Police have finished questioning customers at the Mini-Mart, and have come to the shocking conclusion that the boy was coming out of the store and was forced into a car, with a stolen license plate. The car was then abandoned, and was found demolished at the bottom of a cliff last night." I was learning to slowly hate this news reporter, a girl, with blond hair, and startling blue eyes, that almost looked like… no, it couldn't be.

Then, a devastating thought came to my mind. What if Jason was in the car accident? What if he was in the ocean right now, dead? What if all along, there only plan was to kill him? I choked back a sob. I refuse to show weakness in front of Percy. I couldn't let him see me cry again, and furthermore, if I cry, he cries, and I refuse to make him cry.

"It's okay, Anna." It was like he could read my thoughts. "Jason's out there…somewhere."

**Jason's POV**

"You want me to do want?" I croaked, as that was all I could manage to vocalize. The plan was absurd, but this was Derek and Amilio. They would find a way. They always find a way.

"You heard me, Lightning Boy." Derek said. "And if you don't do it, I'll punch your lights out, ya hear?"

"I hear, but… Derek, there is no possible way…"

Derek punched me in the jaw. "You callin' me stupid, boy? I know your not callin' me stupid."

"No!" I said, words full of fear, "just…"

"You're scared!" Derek snickered, eyes full of hate. "Shut up, boy, if you know what's best for ya."

I did as I was told, putting my head down in shame.

**Piper's POV**

_Dear Diary, _

_ Jason has been "missing" for 3 weeks now. Still no sign of any suspects. Nobody suspects me, the ex girlfriend who started the whole thing. No one especially suspects the Daughter of Aphrodite, to dumb to think of it all. But he deserved it. _

_ In other news, still no sign of Annabeth. She was smart to run, wherever she went. When I'm done with her little boyfriend, I'm coming for her. I believe I'll kill her slowly. Let her suffer, make her pay for all the things that made me this way. She caused this. She was the one that stole Jason from me. _

_ xoxo_

_ -Me _

There was a knock on the door. I quickly hid my diary, and opened it. On the other side stood Amilio, grinning brilliantly. "Amilio!" I half-squealed. I took his hand, and walked him into my apartment. I kissed him hello, then said, "So..about the plan. Does Lightning Boy understand his orders?"

Amilio nodded in response. "We're ready for phase 2."

**IMPORTANT! READ THE FOLLOWING!**

**A/N: Okay, we have ourselves a predicament. In case you haven't noticed, I have no clue what the plan should be. So…that is where you wonderful people of the internet come in. I am holding a contest, and whoever comes up with the best plan will be used in my story, and the chapter will be dedicated to you, and you will forever be mentioned in my disclaimer, putting all of the rights toward you regarding the plan. I plan on updating again tomorrow at around 7:30 to 8:30, so be sure to have your idea posted by then. **

** TIP: Put as much detail into it as possible, as if it doesn't have anything for me to write specifically, I might take it and twist it. **


	5. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters mentioned. Also, the plan was created by Smiles Burn In The Styx**

** Percy's POV**

I called Annabeth that night, just as soon as I had the idea. It shocked me that she hadn't came up with it herself. I heard three rings, and then Annie picked up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Annie, its me, Percy."

"Oh, hey, Percy, whats up?"

"Okay, so I had a great idea, and actually, I'm surprised you didn't come up with it."

"Yeah, well, I haven't been thinking straight, lately. Anyway, whats your idea?"

"Okay, so, the police have questioned all the witnesses at the Mini-Mart the day of Jason's…well, you know." I said, sort of awkwardly. "But anyway, maybe there is a slight chance that people at camp would have some information. Besides, it would be great to get back to camp."

"Percy, thats a crazy idea." My heart sank when she said that. "But it just might work."

"I get that a lot." I chuckled.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at camp, then?" she asked.

"Yup, see ya then, Wise Girl." I said, then hung up. It seemed so…natural, the way we spoke. It hit me light lightning when I remembered that we weren't together, and my heart tinged with disappointment. Maybe there was a small part of me that still loved her. Maybe there was a small part of me that wanted to be hers…forever.

But I burned that bridge so long ago. I flipped out on her, and I blew it. I blew it all. She probably didn't want me. And furthermore, she was in the midst of a tragedy right now. I needed to be her shoulder to cry on, I needed to be her rock. It would only complicate things more if I asked her if she wanted me back. And who knows? Maybe she had feelings for Jason.

Looking at her entire life, I couldn't think of a time when she wasn't going on a quest for the gods, on the run from monsters, or fighting wars. She had gone through to much to have to worry about her best friends safety, and worry if he'll make it through the night. It wasn't fair.

Then I thought about Jason. He and Annabeth weren't that much different. In fact, they almost were the same. They'd both been kidnapped, they'd both been on countless quests, they both were extremely powerful, and they both didn't deserve what they had gotten. But yet, they both had gotten it.

I was going to do what was in my power, and I was going to find Jason, if it was the last thing I did. For the both of them.

**A/N: Greetings People of the Internet! I have had a brilliant idea! Well, it wasn't all me. Partially from my mom and partially from a wonderful reviewer known as "Smiles Burn In The Styx" (LOVE that user, btw) I have decided that it was unfair to you that I asked you to write my story for me, and for that I apologize. Furthermore, I apologize that I didn't update last night, but I was sick, and decided not to. Also, if you had read the chapter that I deleted, it means absolutely nothing, and I'm sorry that you had to read such suckish content. Finally, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, Smiles Burn In The Styx for reviewing, and furthermore being the only one participating in the contest. It meant so much to me that you bothered to do that, and also I personally apologize for asking you to do such a thing as to writing my own story for me. You rock. 3 **

** Btw, sorry this chapter was so short. I promise they will be longer. **


	6. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so excited for this chapter! Finally this is coming together! Oh by the way, special thanks to Angelicat2 for inspiring more of this story. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters mentioned. The Plan (yup its official, caps and everything) belongs to Smiles Burn In The Styx *applause* **

** Chapter 6: Annabeth's POV**

I woke up the next morning at nearly the crack of dawn, almost to excited to contain myself. I was so excited to finally get some answers, Jason deceived them.

I changed into my old Camp Half-Blood tee-shirt, ripped jeans, and combat boots. I pulled my long, blond hair into a ponytail, grabbed my keys, and left the house.

When I was driving to camp, I thought about Jason. I took what I knew first. Jason went to the store, and didn't come back, I knew that. But before, I broke up with Percy, and Jason broke up with Piper. My mind jumped ahead to when I first found out about Jason. Piper told me. She was known to have a quick temper, and she was furious when she was dumped. But it couldn't be her…could it?

I got to camp at 9:00, before Percy did, so I decided to pay my cabin a surprise visit. Malcolm, the only one up, was reading on the couch. "Hey Mal, good to see you."

"Hey Annie." He said, not looking up from his book. "Wait, what?! Annie!" He said, giving me a big hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know!" Then I remembered why I was here. "Okay, we have to talk about something." he nodded in response. "Okay, have you heard about Jason?"

"Duh, Annie, who hasn't?"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so police have questioned all the mortals there, but maybe one of us, meaning demigods, know about something."

"Interesting theory." Malcolm said.

"Yeah, it wasn't mine, it was Percy's." I let out a laugh, then continued talking. "So, I was thinking, every time that I heard something about Jason, Piper was involved. Maybe she was involved in the kidnapping."

"Annie, thats kind of genius, I know I hardly know the story, but thats good, hard, logic. I'd talk to Piper if I were you."

I said my goodbyes, and headed down to the Aphrodite cabin. On my way, I saw Percy.

"Hey, where you heading?" he said.

"Aphrodite cabin. It'll be good to see Piper again, and I can talk to her about Jason, too." It was mostly true.

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?"

I thought about that for a second. Something told me yes, but for an odd reason, I ignored it. "No, I can handle it."

So Percy went on his way, and I went on mine. I walked into the Aphrodite cabin, and surprisingly, the only one in there was Piper. She was wide awake, writing in some journal. "I've been expecting you." she said.

I was baffled. Her voice sounded so broken, her eyes filled with anger and sadness. "What? Piper what do you-"

"Oh don't play dumb. You know exactly what I mean. You did this to me. It was ALL YOU!" she shouted, voice filled with rage.

"Piper, I wanted to talk to you about Jason."

"Oh, you mean our little lost boy? Oh yes, I have great things in store for him."

"What? I mean, what are you talking about?"

"You'll find out eventually. And I will watch you fall apart."

"You will get caught."

"But you won't tell anyone." Even though her vice was broken, Piper's power of persuasion overtook me.

"You're right…"

** A/N: Gotta love Aphrodite kids…right? Okay… next chapter this plan will finally start to unfold. I promise. **


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, so…sorry this is late. I had a friend come over, and I decided not to post. (Not because we were watching Disney Channel…nope, not at all.) But yeah. If I have the time, I might write another chapter tonight, but don't quote me on that. Anyway, I am so excited over this. Like…you have no idea. Special thanks again to Angelicat2 for inspiring this idea. more thanks to Smiles Burn In The Styx, too. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters mentioned. The plan belongs to Smiles Burn In The Styx, who is a genius. **

** Chapter 7**

** Jason's POV**

I'd been on some pretty strange quests in my life, but this had ought to be the strangest. According to Derek and Amilio, I was going on a delightful journey to the Underworld to bring back the ghost of my mother, Beryl Grace. I had very few memories about her, but from the limited things I heard from Thalia, she is a bit of a wreck.

I am supposed to leave tonight, and the only entrance to the Underworld that I was aware of was the entrance behind the Hollywood sign. Which sucked, because I think I was in New York. I probably could catch a bus or something, though.

I woke up in my chair, where I'd been tied to for the past three weeks. Except for the few time where Amilio had untied me to talk to me about my life before…well, you know. Amilio was nice enough, for a kidnapper, I guess. He always wanted to know about Piper. She was beyond mad when I found out I liked Annabeth. I'd never seen her more mad then when I broke up with her. I started to wonder about her. How was she now? Was she searching for me? Did she even care?

I heard voices coming from upstairs. A female voice, one that was distantly familiar, but sounded cracked and broken, like they smoked three packs a day. A bit of yelling, and a pleading voice, coming from the girl. Then someone creeped down the stairs, the sound of heels clicked on the steps.

"Hey Grace, miss me?" It was to dark to make out the face, but I didn't need to. It was Piper.

"Piper, thank the gods your here. Hey, untie me up, and-"

"Oh, silly boy." Piper snickered. "They haven't told you yet? Good. They listen to me."

"Told me what, Piper, why aren't you helping me?" I asked. I was so confused, I thought she was here to help.

"Jason, oh, Jason. _I _am the brains of this operation, not the meatheads upstairs."

"Pipes-"

"DON'T call me that! I abandoned that nickname so long ago, that is only a relic of my past with, ugh, _you._" she sneered. "Annnyyywwwhhhooo, I hear your going on that quest today, right? Right." she answered for me. "Well, I hope you have fun! My mother and I have great things in store for you."

"Wait your mother…?" The love goddess, what would the love goddess have to do with a quest to the Underworld?

"In due time, Jason, in due time."

"Your never going to get away with this." I croaked, my voice failing me.

"Yes I am. Because your not going to say a word." She pressed her lips against mine, my brain going fuzzy. The last thing I remembered of that morning was Piper muttering something about tortured souls.

**That Night **

I didn't need to pack a bag or anything, because I had nothing to pack. It all seemed strange to me that Derek and Amilio would let me go so easily. But before I left, I ran into Derek.

"You do anything, _anything_ to screw up this plan, and I swear I will make you wish you were never born. Piper and her mother will be keeping a close eye on you, don't you worry."

"Yes sir." I said, not looking him in the eye.

"Glad we're clear. Don't pull any fast ones."

Leaving that night was the best thing that ever happened to me. Too bad I was on the highway to hell.

**A/N: So, what to you think? Was this a good posting time? Smiles, is this what you thought it would be? I love, love, LOVE feedback, and I could really use it. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't update last night, got busy and my father had the computer, so yeah. Also, no update tomorrow, I am going to a friends, sorry. (Stop glaring at me, I said I was sorry!)**

** Anyway, lets talk about reviews. People, these reviews make me soooo happy! I look at them and I wonder why you put up with my nonsense, and another thing, ONLY 1 BAD REVIEW! I mean how AWESOME is that! I love you guys! So, as of now, anyone who reviews will get a personal thank you from me! Thank you guys for your support! **

** Disclaimer: (Looks in mirror) Nope. I'm not Rick Rioradan. Dang it. That means I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters mentioned. I do own Derek and Amilio, also Silver, as they are merely figures of my imagination, which is a factory of who-knows-what. Also the Plan belongs to Smiles Burn In The Styx. **

** Chapter 8**

** Annabeths POV**

I'd been waking up in strange places lately. This morning, I found myself on the floor of the Aphrodite cabin. I didn't know why, or how. All I remembered was talking to Piper about Jason. I remember her telling me that she would help me look for him. **((No, that did not actually happen)) **

I stood up and looked around. The cabin was completely emptied. Where was Drew, and the others? Come to think of it, I hadn't seen one Aphrodite child since I gotten there yesterday. Now that did not make sense, even for me.

I walked out of the empty cabin and looked for Percy. If he spent the night, he'd be in his cabin. So it started for the Poseidon cabin. It wasn't too far from mine, so I got there in practically no time. I let myself in, as I had so many times before. Inside was Tyson, some girl whose name I did not know, and Percy. The only one awake was Percy.

"Hey Wise Girl, thanks for knocking." he said, then cracked a smile.

"Hey, I let myself in all the time." I said, and it was true.

"That was when you were my _girlfriend_. Now, your just my friend. And friends knock."

I roll my eyes, and sat down on his bed with him. "What're you trying to say?"

His expression turned serious. "I'm saying, Wise Girl, that if you wanted to let yourself in, you would have to be my girlfriend. Now if you wanted to be my girlfriend…" his face turned a brilliant red.

I wouldn't let him finish. "You're so cute when your nervous." I said, then kissed him.

"What…what was that?" Percy asked, earning a small chuckle from me.

"Seaweed Brain, I think we both know we want to be together again." I said praying to every god or goddess I could think of that he'd agree.

"Of course." he said, kissing me again.

"Aww!" cooed a female voice inside the cabin.

Percy groaned. "Ugh, Silver, when did you get up?"

"Just a few minutes ago, the sound of affection is deafening, you know." said the girl, Silver.

"Oh, Annie, this is Silver, she just got claimed over the summer. Silver, this is Annabeth, my… girlfriend?" It sounded like a question.

"Er, Percy? Why is that a question?" I asked.

"Well, ya know, three years of silence, nada, nothing. And then 3 weeks or so of being friends, and 3 minutes of being back together, its a bit new…well, sort of, I guess…um…"

Silver and I both started laughing.

**Jason's POV**

Glimmers of sweat trickled from my temples. I'd made relatively good timing, I was in California.I'd been waking for a few days, and used only 1/4 of the drachmas that Amilio stole for me.

I was beginning to wonder about Amilio. He looked like a normal guy. He was about 6 2" and was Hispanic. He actually looked a bit like Leo, come to think of it. But what was on the inside? He was part of a kidnapping, yes, that was true. But he seemed normal. He helped me, talked to me, made sure that I was okay. He made sure Derek never punched too hard, or that I'd ate that day. It was a worthy question to ask what went on inside his head.

I was beginning to get hungry, so I found the nearest grocery store to get some lunch on the go. I got a few bottles of Gatorade, and about 7 Snicker bars. I'd eat a regular dinner later.

I used my drachmas to pay, and it was a good thing the cashier took them, because it was all I had. The lady at the counter winked at me, and told me to have a nice day. I smiled back, thinking _yeah, right_ and went on my way.

On my way out, something caught my eye. A missing person report. I scanned it over, to see if I was on it. Sure enough, I was. But there was someone else on there as well.

And it was Amilio.

** A/N: Dun Dun DUUUUNNNN! So, just to reiterate, I will not be updating tomorrow. :( But…I'm on break this week, so keep your eyes open for updates on week nights. On another note, how am I doing? Good, bad, awesome, suckish, what? Constuctive criticism, flames, praise, whatever you feel like you need to say. Reviews, good or bad, make my day. I love you guys, you are literally amazing. Do you know that this story is up to 3,500-ish views? You guys are awesome, I never thought this would be so popular. THAAANNNKKK YYYOOOUUUU! **

** Oh by the way, HAPPY CUPID WORSHIPPING DAY!…er…VALENTINES DAY! Though I personally hate the holiday, thought it would be nice to wish you guys a good one. (Seriously though, a whole day dedicated to worshipping a giant man baby who shoots arrows of love right in your butt? And PDAA, -Public Display of Ahh, Affection-? I don't get it. Anyway, I've rambled long enough.**

** Until next time…LeicoAllTheWay, out. **


	9. Chapter 10

**A/N: OK, so, as promised, here are the thank you's for the reviews:**

** Artemis' lutinent: Yep, I know, the 2nd and 3rd chapter or something like that are the same exact thing. It was a bit of a misprint. Sorry about that. Oops. (Grins innocently) **

** Smiles Burn In The Styx: Yeah, the Percabeth did seem a bit fast. It is all part of my plan. No, not your plan, my plan. I have all of this figured out, don't worry, all of this word vomit will make sense eventually. **

** THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT! I have about 4,000 views on this! 3**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the others. :( The plan belongs to Smiles Burn In The Styx. **

** Chapter 9**

** Jason's POV**

Later that night, I stayed in a $25 hotel for the night. I had about $50 in mortal cash just in case something happened and I couldn't use the drachmas I had gotten from Amilio.

_Amilio. _All I could think about was his face on the missing person poster. What could it possibly mean?

I decided to call him. I dialed his number on my phone that he smuggled back for me. I got 4 rings and then he picked up. "Jase, whats up? But make it quick, Derek should be home any minute."

"I saw your face on a missing persons poster. Talk." I said, plain and simple.

"Okay, I guess I'm going to have to tell you eventually." he sighed. "Okay, so when I was about your age, Derek had kidnapped me. He sent me on a quest, and when I failed, he took me forever, and I was basically his servant. On the quest, I met Piper, and I guess you two had recently broke up. She seemed so fragile and broken, so I took her in, and we became friends. Eventually, right before I thought I finished the quest, we started going out. Then, before I knew it, I failed the quest and I wound up being Derek's servant for the rest of my life.

"So, a few weeks later, Derek was starting to get bored. He told me the plan with you, and basically told me that if I didn't go along with it, he'd…well..never mind what he'd do."

It was all so clear now. Derek and Piper were joining forces so Piper can get her revenge. Piper was a genius. But what did Derek want with me? "Okay," I said, "I'm following so far. Except, what does Derek want with me?"

"Derek, like you and I, is a son of Jupiter. Long ago, Jupiter disowned him, told him he was an embarrassment. I guess he made it his life commitment to ruin the lives of his siblings. And-" there was some static in the background.

"Who the Hades are you talking to? Where is my dinner?" It sounded like Derek. "Who. Are. You. Talking. TO!"

"Uh…James!" Something told me that I didn't want to ask who James is.

"Well, you tell James that when your done getting beaten to a pulp, you can talk again." I heard the phone drop, and the first punch being thrown. I winced, and hung up.

For the rest of the night, all I could think about was my "brothers" and Amilio's story.

**Percy's POV**

I went home that night, after chatting with Silver. All she could talk about was Annabeth and I. How we met, when we started dating, why we broke up, when I was going to propose, yada yada yada.

I couldn't believe Annabeth was being so naive. She was the one who asked me out, she was the one who kissed me. But she was the one who broke up with me. And I still hated her. She needed to pay, pay for everything she did to me. I wanted to break her heart, like she did mine. All this time, I acted like I loved her, wanted her to be mine again. But since she kissed me in my cabin, I knew that I wanted her to pay for everything she did. Three long, excruciating years of silence, and she just decides she can waltz back into my life and kiss me. But there was not doubt in my mind that she would pay. For everything.

So I had to play the game.

**A/N: Hello strangers! Feels like I haven't typed this in AGES! Well, I've been busy with other stuff, ya know, softball and friends, and stuff. If you really want to know what was taking up my time just go on over to Tell Me A Story and read that nonsense. So…yeah. I have a question for y'all. Should Percy and Piper hook up? Yay or nay? Also, should I do a Silver POV? I dunno. Alright I've messed with your heads enough for one day, audios amigos! (Yep, that was Spanish, inside joke) **


	10. Chapter 11

** A/N: Alrighty, peeps, I think I am FINALLY back on schedule. Today is the last OFFICIAL day off break, and then the weekend, and then I'm back at school. :( But, ya know, thats just how it works, sadly. Now for the thank you-s!**

** Smiles Burn In The Styx: First off, thanks for reviewing, and for being my only fairly consistent reviewer nowadays. Secondly, I'm already working on the Percy and Piper joining forces. I was debating on whether or not to have them hook up, but hey, if I'm doing Jasabeth why not do…whats their ship name? I don't know. **

** Raining Lillies: Thanks for reviewing! :) So, you think no PercyxPiper? Well, I sincerely hate that ship as well, but maybe I will start to like them IN THIS STORY ONLY! I dunno, but thanks for giving me your input on the matter! And, don't worry, I won't have them hook up if I get more reviews on this matter. **

** Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint, but I am not Rick Rioradan. I don't own PJO/HoO. The Plan belongs to Smiles Burn In The Styx. **

** Chapter 10**

** Pipers POV**

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Everything is going exactly to plan. Little Jason is on his quest, Annabeth has no suspicion of what I am up to, and my cabin members haven't been found yet. _

_ And it seems like Percabeth has started back up again. It's so cute to see young love brought back together, especially when its going to be pulled apart in the near future. Because you see, now that Jason is out of the way, Annabeth is going to be my next victim. I hope she is ready to pay for all the years of torment she caused me. _

_ Xoxo,_

_ Piper_

I threw down the pen and the notebook, and slid it under my pillow. I looked around the empty cabin, and wondered when, and if, my siblings would be found.

** Flashback**

"Piper, you don't have to do this!" pleaded Mack. She was going to be first, because I was going in order of who tortured me the least to worst.

"Yes, hon, I do. You see, family is supposed to look out for each other. Family is supposed to help pick each other up when they fall. You," I turned to the rest of my siblings, "ALL of you, are not family. You are conceived, selfish, arrogant, little brats who need to be punished."

One by one, I threw them into the basement. Eventually, the would either be attacked, or die of thirst, or starvation. The last one left was Drew.

I looked her in her cold, dead, eyes, and laughed. "Funny isn't it? One day you promised that you'd get your revenge. But look who gets the last laugh!" I smiled one last time, and said," Have a nice trip, _cupcake." _I pushed Drew down the basement stairs, and shut the door to the stairway. As I locked it, I laughed. The Plan had just begun.

**Present Time**

I wondered if there was a part of me that even missed them. I thought about every time they said something about how Piper got left, or how Piper isn't truly Aphrodite, and I knew that they deserved everything that was coming to them.

There was a knock on the door just then. I opened it, truly surprised to see who was on the other end.

It was Percy.

**A/N: Alright, I know it was short. But I'm trying to figure it all out, and on top of that, I'm sick. :( I'm really sorry for the lack of updates lately, but I promise I will get back on track. So…how should Piper react to Percy? And should they hook up or not? **

** Random question time! (Game show background music): Okay, have you guys either bathed a cat or witnessed a cat bathing? I just did, and, um, it was rather…interesting. **

** OK, until tomorrow…when I swear, I will update on schedule!**


	11. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello people of the internet! First off, the thank you-s**

** Smiles Burn In The Styx: Thanks for reviewing! :) I came up with the perfect ship name: JackLean. Because everything else really sounded like an actual words. But yeah, I have a gift for coming up with ship names. For instance, I came up with a ship name for SilenaxPercy for my friend, which is known as Silercy. And no, I did not have to google it. But yeah, I know JackLean will destroy Jasabeth. Already working on it. **

** Raining Lillies: Thank you, thank you, thank you for the brilliant idea! I may just use it. Some of it I am already working on, but some of it I never even thought of! So yeah, thank you! Also, thanks for being the only reviewer for Tell Me A Story. People like you and Smiles are what keeps me doing this. **

** Abooknerdandproud: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you loved it! :) **

** Second, my terrible excuse for why I didn't update last night. I know I told you guys that I would update, but hey, hippos were hopping. (Just keep scrolling, and don't think about it.) **

** Disclaimer: Think about it. Why would Rick Rioradan post his work on a fan fiction site, if he has his own FANDOM!? Nope, I am not Uncle Rick, nor is anyone else on here I bet. SO I don't own PJO/HoO**

** Chapter 11**

** Percy's POV**

"So…your telling me, that you were the brains behind Jason's kidnapping, you captured your entire cabin, basically killed them, and your planning on Annabeth as your next victim?**" **I asked. After hearing Piper's story, I was truly shocked, but I wanted to help her repay Annabeth. She deserved everything that I thought I could give her, but what she did to Piper…she had to pay. 

Thinking about it, I wondered if Piper was going to put me in her vicious plan. She had so many people to repay, I wondered if there was something I did to tick her off. I sure hoped not.

"Look, Piper, I want to help you. Annabeth did some cruel things to me, and she deserves everything that you are going to do to her, and more. So, if I could help you, ya know, make sure you don't get caught, give you info on what she's doing and when, be your spy basically, we could be unstoppable."

Piper pondered this for a moment. "Yes, that would be grand." she said, "But you see, Percy, I was thinking that maybe we could…ya know, be more than just partners." she said very sexily. **((It was the only word I could think of, you know what I mean))**

Just then, my brain went all fuzzy. Everything became a blur, but I felt Piper's cool lips against mine. I liked it, too. At least, I think I did.

I pulled away for a second. "Piper…" I started. "Don't you already have a boyfriend?" I don't really know why, but I laughed.

"Oh, him? He is useless, really. A jellyfish, no backbone. Don't worry, he was strictly business. I'm going to break up with him soon."

"Like when soon? I want to be with you now." I didn't know what I was saying, it was like my tongue was taking over my mind.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I've got it taken care of." she kissed me again, my brain starting all over again with the haziness.

Before I knew it, we were full-on making out. I didn't know what to make of it, it was like she had me under a spell.

From the front of the room, I heard a small gasp. I turned around from the corner I was sitting in with Piper when I saw her.

Silver had caught me making out with Piper.

**((Ok, I was gonna switch POV's here, but I didn't so your welcome))**

"Percy…?" Silver looked hurt.

"Silver, I swear its not what it looks like, I-" I started, but Silver wouldn't allow it.

"I thought you were trustworthy. Annabeth loves you and I thought you loved her. Percy, how could you?"

"Silver, there are some things you just wouldn't understand. This is one of them."

"Oh, I think I understand. You are a liar and a cheater. You cheated on her!"

"Silver, she cheated on me!" I yelled.

Piper spoke up. "Alright kid, this is how its gonna go. You are gonna keep your mouth shut or I swear to every single god I know that I will make your life suck. Are we clear?"

Silver looked dazed. She didn't exactly respond, just kind of slurred something. She left the cabin, leaving Piper and I alone.

"How did you do that?" I asked, amazed.

"Did what? Oh, charmspeak? Its easy, especially with children like her."

"She's 14." I said, matter-of-factly.

"Whatever. Point is, now thats one less person to worry about." said Piper.

Something still felt off. "Yeah I guess…"

**Piper's POV**

** That Night**

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I honestly didn't expect Percy to come to me, and honestly, I'm a bit disappointed. I was going to have so much fun watching them fall apart! But, in the end, it's kind of romantic. For us, I mean. Getting rid of the awful girlfriend, getting our vengeance, being happy again. _

_ At first, I never really wanted Percy. I always thought he was never my type. But then, when Annabeth left him, I realized that we weren't that different. We both were left, thought to be unloved. We both crashed and burned. We both are imperfections. I was willing to go as far as it took to get him to be mine. Who cares if he is under my charmspeak? And besides, I pretty much told him my secret. It was his fault that he didn't listen. _

_ Oh, right! Tomorrow, my mother and I visit Jason! I wonder how he's doing… No matter, anyway. His quest is about to get interesting…_

_ Xoxo,_

_ Piper_

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, so I have a bit of a predicament. I feel like you guys have drifted away from this. I see like, 4,800 views and I'm just so excited, and then I see that there is less than 70 views on the last chapter. Should I try rewriting something? I dunno, maybe I'm just paranoid. **

** Random question for the Potterheads: Is Hermoine Granger a world leader? Just wondering. **


	12. Chapter 12 (2)

**A/N: So, we meet again…sorry about the extreme lack of updates…on Friday, I had some friends over and we were role playing PJO and TMI (The Mortal Instruments) and TMR (The Maze Runner) and we kinda, sorta, killed off Annabeth, my character, during which she was in the midst of trying to save Percy from the Maze and lets just say I WAS NOT OKAY. So I took an entire week off of updates to grieve. Its a fangirl thing. (Sighs loudly)**

** Gold Testament: Seeing as how your review was only on chapter 5, I see what you mean about only Piper going, err, whacko. But, maybe Percy is a bit off his rocker as well. I don't know, think about it as you wish. **

** Disclaimer: Rick Rioradan is responsible for Percy Jackson and the characters mentioned. I own Derek, Amilio, and Silver. The Plan belongs to Smiles Burn In The Styx.**

** Chapter 12**

** Percy's POV**

I held Piper in my arms, the smell of her lavender shampoo filling my nose. She was so beautiful. And she smelled _really _good. I simply couldn't believe that Jason would give up someone so perfect. And that someone like Amilio thought he deserved her. "So, babe, Amilio is all taken care of?"

"Of course, love." she answered.

"So, um, why did you date him if you didn't like him?" I asked.

Piper sighed. "Look, Percy, when Jason dumped me, all I wanted was revenge. I knew Amilio, and Derek, and I knew that they would help me get what I want. Because lets face it, getting revenge on Jason Grace alone would be _exhausting." _Part of me wanted to chuckle, but I decided not to. "I knew Derek would be on board, for…reasons. Amilio would be the hard part. But, as I mentioned before, Amilio has no backbone. He needs someone to control him. So, I stepped in. Once I had done what I needed to do, I got rid of Amilio. And now I have you, my love." Piper sat up and kissed me. I could kiss her for days if she'd let me.

As much as I didn't want to pull away, I did. I had to ask a burning question that had been on my mind for a while. "Piper, my love, when do we get back on Annabeth?"

"Well, mom is busy with Jason right about now, everything seems to be in order, um…now?"

I had to make sure I heard her right. After all the time she had spent orchestrating this plan, this seemed so…spontaneous. "Are you sure?"

Piper laughed. Her laugh was so gorgeous, like the rest of her. "Oh, right, you can't just go up to her and hit her in the head and bring her to a basement. Though that would be easy, it would be tacky. You have to be subtle, but make your point. Just, bring up Jason and how hard it was and how you felt. But be subtle." I gave her a blank look. "I know, it sounds strange. Just, be…casual. Yeah, thats the word."

"Okay…I think I got it." I said.

"Good." Piper kissed my cheek. "Now go. I have somewhere to be."

**Jason's POV**

I tried to ignore my aching legs. Walking 15 miles a day, now going uphill to the Hollywood sign was not exactly easy on the legs. Hours passed where all I did was walk uphill. In the distance, I saw a girl. She stood out, because she was wearing a neon under Armour sweatshirt. For some reason, I was intrigued, so I started walking in her direction. She approached me as well.

"How ya doing?" she said. She had long, hazel hair, pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes were a dark green, mesmerizing to look at. She had freckles, but they looked good on her.

"I'm good and you?" I responded, or at least that's what I meant to say. It probably came out in a series of slur of syllables. I knew that I shouldn't have been trying to talk to her anyways, I had a quest to be on. But if Aphrodite was involved in this quest in any way, I thought I should hope for the best.

"Good, thank you. Beautiful day, huh?" she asked. And it was. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and it was temperate, about 60 degrees. At least my father was on my side.

"Yeah, it is." I smiled.

"The names Renee." she held out her hand for me to shake.

"Oh, I'm, uh, Alex."

"Say, you look a lot like that guy thats all over the news…um, Jason?" she said, like it was a faint memory, not something she saw constantly.

"Oh, yeah, thats my twin. I came out here to…escape it all, ya know?" I said. Who knew I was such a sap.

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay, well it was nice talking to you but I have to go, I have somewhere to be." I said, remembering the quest. But a part of me didn't want to go.

She smiled a sweet, beautiful smile. And in the sweetest, purest voice, she said, "Oh, hun, your not going anywhere."


End file.
